


The Word

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who knew married sex could be so hot, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word

He manages no more than a broken groan as he falls on top of Luke, pretty sure he has used the very last of his strength. Luke is breathing hard under him, his arms wrapped lightly around Noah’s sweaty body, and after a few moments Noah is able to come back down enough to figure out that he should probably move before he completely crushes Luke, because somehow that doesn’t seem like the best idea. He has to take a few more seconds to pull himself together enough to actually move though, but finally he rolls away from Luke and sinks down in the soft, and probably ridiculously expensive sheets, which covers the bed in the ridiculously expensive hotel room that they are staying in for the night, courtesy of Lucinda, who insisted that only the best is good enough for her grandsons.  
  
“We must have set some sort of record tonight,” Noah manages after a while, his voice a shaky half-whisper.  
  
“What kind of record?” Luke murmurs lazily. “Most orgasms in one night? Best sex ever? Loudest sex ever?”  
  
“All of the above, I think,” Noah mumbles and closes his eyes, feeling incredibly sleepy all of a sudden.  
  
Luke chuckles a little. “Who knew married sex could be so hot, huh?”  
  
“It’s that word,” Noah says, because that explains everything in his opinion. “I just can’t seem to help myself.”  
  
Luke moves a little next to him (Noah has no idea where he is finding the strength to do that, because Noah most certainly can’t move _at all_ ), and when Noah opens his eyes a few moments later to see what he is doing, Luke is suddenly hovering right over him, his face only an inch from Noah’s. He leans in the rest of the way, leaving soft kisses on Noah’s face.  
  
“Husband,” he whispers in between kisses, and there is a wicked glint in his eyes. “Husband, husband, husband-”  
  
“Luke, stop it,” Noah groans, because there is no way he is up for another round right now. Just no way, no matter how much certain parts of his body want to. Even moving one finger seems like too much work.  
  
Luke is still peppering him with kisses. “Sorry, baby,” he whispers, but he really doesn’t sound all that sorry. “I just want you so much. All the time. Especially now that you’re my _husband_.”  
  
Noah groans again, because now Luke is just not playing fair. “You are going to be the death of me, Snyder,” he mumbles, feeling pretty certain that that’s no exaggeration _at all_.  
  
“Uh uh, that’s Snyder- _Mayer_ to you, mister,” Luke reminds him, and Noah can’t help but smile a little at that, because now they are the Snyder-Mayers and nothing has ever sounded better than that.  
  
He is able to lift an arm enough to wrap it around Luke’s waist and pull him close. “You know what I want to do most of all right now?” he whispers. Luke meets his eyes, raising his eyebrows a little in question. “I want to cuddle with my husband. That sound good to you?”  
  
Luke smiles then, big and bright, his dimples coming out full force. “Yeah,” he whispers, leaving one last kiss on Noah’s lips before settling perfectly against his chest. “That sounds perfect.”  
  
And so they cuddle for a while, until they both fall asleep, but before they do Noah thinks that surely they must have set one more record today.  
  
Happiest newly-weds ever.  
  
Definitely.


End file.
